Percy Jackson: Emotionless Half Blood
by JedyMaXX18
Summary: What if Percy grew up differently? What if he started to train when he was 4 years old? Don't hate, this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

What if Percy was already trained to fight and was emotionless? This is my first story so don't hate, just comment on some errors I may have in the story. Percy x Thalia.

pxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxt

Chapter 1: Introduction

Percy's POV: 4 years old

Why is the world so cruel? Ugly Gabe doesn't do shit around the home and mom has to deal with him, even if he beats her. I know she's doing it for my sake. Why does she still do it? Waking up in the middle of the night is no fun. Especially with Ugly Gabe. He smells so bad, maybe too bad for the monsters to take one wiff and die. I just wish lord Hades killed the man and put him in the worst part of the underworld, but I guess there is no hell strong enough for him. He's too fat and ugly. I'm pretty sure he'll scare the heck out of everything in the underworld. Even Hades himself. him aside, my life was shit to now and I simply can't find it in myself to tell you why. Though the main reason would be that Ugly Gabe forced some drugs in my body. Forget I mentioned that, I wasn't supposed to mention that. He forced me to be the way I am and I'm telling you now that I am not emo, I just like to wear black. My fingernails are painted black and I have black eyeliner. I've got tattoo sleeves of black fire. I don't care what you think, I like these and I'll keep them. Done with that now so I guess I should leave the apartment now, the smell is starting to kill me.

"Hey you little shit, what do you think you're doing?! Git back here and give me a beer!" Ugh, this guy has some nerve. Now that I'm outside, I take a deep breath. Why is my life like this? A question I've always had in my mind. I never dwell on it much. I look around the busy block and see the store. Maybe a snack will calm me down. Walking down the street, I see some kids running around the corner and stop behind a trash can, catching their breath with their hands on their knees and talking to each other despite being out of breath. Calmly and smoothly, as smooth as a 4 year old can be, I walk close to them and remain out of their sight but close enough to hear what they are saying.

"-you think they followed us this far, Luke? We really need to train to defend ourselves. We almost got ourselves killed back there" said the hot, she seemed hot to me, dark haired seemingly 8 year old girl with clothing similar to mine. Luke, I think that's the name of the ugly blond guy who seemed 10 to me, shook his head. "I don't think they were able to catch up to us. We outrunned them. Annabeth, how close are we?" Annabeth took out a map from her bag and looked at it. "We're not too far, it's like 2 days from here. We should be fine if we don't meet up with the monsters. Thalia, if we move now, we can get a head start." Thalia nodded her head and soon, the three of them left and got out of my sight. "Hmph, they're certainly in a rush. I wonder were they are going? Who cares? I certainly don't care." I turn back and go up the apartment stairwell and the closer I get to my floor, the worst it starts to smell. If this is Ugly Gabe, then this must be a new record for the worst smell. Once I get to the door, I brace myself for the god awful smell and open the door. Looking inside, there is a sight that I will never forget.

pxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxtxpxt

Thalia's POV: 8 years old

We left the store trash bin, we walked down the street and around the corner. I looked up to the sky and saw a winged humanoid object flying out of an apartment. "Guys, they're after us! The friendly ones found us!" I yelled. We started running to the general direction of Camp Halfblood as fast as we could. As if our lives depended on it, which it did. We ran for who knows how long dodging attacks left and right nonstop. All we knew was that ahead we can just make out the form of Camp Halfblood, the one place were demigods like us were safe from the monsters. As we closed in to the entrence, I felt something grab onto my leg and pull backwards and falling face first. Turning around on my back, I looked up and saw a Minotour about to make my face look like an ice cube on a hot frying pan. "I do not want to die like this. I want to die in the arms of a lover out of old age or of natural causes." After that thought, I felt a course of electricity and power go through me and a lightning bolt hit the Minotaur, frying it's body out of excistence. All except the left horn. I grabbed on to it and prepared for the worst, only to feel my body harden and feel weakened and sleepy. Taking one last look at the sky, I sighed and closed my eyes and wondered if I would wake up soon.

. . . . . . . . . .

Well, that's a wrap. If ya hate it, then your flames of hatred are fuel to my emotionless army of winged robots. If ya love it, then your happines is fuel to the future of this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Push

Hello again. I've been busy lately so I couldn't work on this as often as I wanted to. However, I have some free time now. All I need is a beta. Thera are a lot of time skips in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson. If I did, Perlia would be a thing and they would be stronger than Zeus.

 _Thoughts_

"Speaking"

 **Mythical being**

.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.

Chapter 2: Push

Percy POV: Age 8

It's been years from that " _incident_." I swear I will find out who did it. I swear. I really didn't like that day. I knew I couldn't really do anything at the time. I was only 4. Ever since that incident, I have been training hard to the point of nearly breaking my bones. I've also been fighting off monsters whenever they found me. As of now, no monster has defeated me, but I know not to be cocky. There are stronger monsters out there that I don't know and would not want to fight unless necessary. I'm quite tall for my age due to the exercises I do.

Right now, I'm aimlessly walking around in my black combat boots in New York. Everyone is looking at me weird because of my black coat and dark blue eyeliner. For one, I'm not emo, I just wear dark colors to help me blend in with the shadows and attack my enemies from behind where they least expect me to be. I've had to be by myself for a while, ever since _the incident_. I do often visit every once in a while to pay the rent and keep the place undisturbed. Good thing about the incident, Gabe is gone and will never return. Enough rambling, my destination is school, I don't even care about the name of the school. Now inside the classroom, I sit in the back cause I don't care about these people. It's going to be a long day today, I just know it.

.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.

Thalia POV: 12 years old

 _Creak_

.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.

Percy POV: 15 years old

I've been moving around alot since something happened in every school. Either a snake or a troll. For some reason, no one but me saw them. Grover, the guy whom I associate with, just follows me around, mainly because he has no friends. We just so happened go on a trip and I knew that something was going down today, like every year. Getting off the bus, I saw three old women look directly at me and finish knitting a big sock, big enough for a giant. Instantly, I knew that was a bad sign for someone, I just didn't know who. Grover, who just so happen to be beside me, pushed me off to the side.

"Percy, that isn't a good sign. This is bad. I need to contact…" At that point, I stopped paying attention and left the area. Walking back to my safehouse, I locked the door behind me and turned on the lights. The room was small and only had a bed to the side and a small television on top a table at the other end of the room. on the back left, there was a door. Opening the door and going to the other side, I turn on the lights and look at the stairs that spiral downwards., pushed me to the side.

"Percy, that isn't a good sign." He looks at my face and looks away from my uncarring eyes. "Should I contact them? Maybe I should, it's about time, I haven't really made any contact with them for a long time." By the time he looked back at me, I was already gone.

.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.

I haven't been in here for a while, it did hold memories of " _the incident_." Looking around the apartment, I find a note on the coffee table.

 _"Percy, if you are reading this, then there is a danger you need to be aware of and you'll find me in Camp Half-Blood. It's the one place on earth that should be safe from all the monsters you've been fighting. I know that you know that there are stronger monsters out there. Camp Half-Blood should be able to help you learn how to fight against them. You will also know who your father is after you get there. You know where to find me."_

 _-S_

If there really is a note saying that I should go to Camp Half-Blood, then I guess I should go.

.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.PXT.

Well, That's a wrap. If ya hate it, then your flames of hatred are fuel to my emotionless army of winged robots. If ya love it, then your happiness is fuel to the future of this story. Also, before I forget, there is a poll. Question is "Should Percy's mom still be alive or should she be dead?" If you want her to be alive, explain how she should be and how she would act now after having survived _the incident_.


End file.
